This invention relates to a stringed musical instrument, and more particularly to a resonator guitar-type musical instrument having a unique sound.
In a typical guitar, a sound hole is formed through the top of the sound board of the sound box, but the remainder of the sound chamber within the sound box is completely enclosed. The bridge is mounted toward the tail end of the sound box to support the tail ends of the strings which extend across the sound hole and longitudinally over the neck or fret board to the peg box of the guitar.
In an electric guitar, an electrical pick-up is mounted on the sound board or neck beneath the strings to pick up the sound created by the strings and convert the sound waves into electrical signals, which are amplified.
In a "Do-Bro", which is an acoustical guitar with a resonator in the sound box of the guitar, the open-dish type resonator is protected by a perforated top or face cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,935, issued to Paulie H. Franklin on Nov. 10, 1987, discloses a stringed musical instrument incorporating a resonator chamber within the sound box and a transverse bridge bar in solid contact with a spider frame in the open top of the resonator chamber. The bridge bar is in contact with the strings of the instrument.